Dawn
by Leopardsky
Summary: Dawn is a 16 year old girl, and wants nothing more than a companion in the life she lives. When Arya comes with a few eggs from the Vault of Souls, will she finally get what she wants in life, or will old legends surface and seek to destroy all she holds close? Rated K for now but the rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I decided that I'm going to an Inheritance Story. This chapter is kind of like a prologue, but not really. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, nor do I own the characters like Roran, Katrina, Ismira, Horst, etc. That credit goes to Christopher Paolini, but I do own Dawn, her father, and her mother.**

* * *

I stood in the spine, straining my ears to catch the tiniest rustle of leaves, snap of a twig, anything. We were no longer desperate for food in Carvahall. In fact, under Uncle Roran's strong hands, Carvahall has become one of the loveliest and well-off cities in all of Alagasia.

Back to why I'm out here in the Spine, hunting. For one, fresh meat is always better tasting, no offense to any store owner. 'Tis simply a fact of life. But to me, the most important reason, is because it's the only bond with my father that I have.

My father was a caring man. Both his best quality and his demise. Father was Aunt Katrina's younger brother, and he died helping Uncle Roran harvest the crops. He had a heat stroke, and they couldn't get him to the healers in time to save him. I don't blame anyone involved, it's not their fault they don't have the speed of an elf. My mother died in child birth, and my would-be younger brother was born inert. That left me an orphan, in Uncle Roran and Aunt Katrina's care. I don't mind, they're like my second parents.

A year before my father's death, he had decided that I should be able to feed myself, should anything happen. I was only seven at the time, and had complained that the bow was too heavy, that I wanted to play instead. Shaking his head, he persisted. Taught me how to skin the animal, pitch a fire and roast it.. After his death, I had practiced and was now nearly as good as the leader-of-the-riders himself, Uncle Eragon. Or so Uncle Roran said at least.

Hearing a twig snap behind me, I turned on my heels, arrow already drawn, and shot. A fair sized buck fell to the ground, and I picked my way through the undergrowth to drag it out. I hefted it into my shoulder and headed back home. I had grown muscles from dragging my catches from the forest, so I had little trouble getting home. Realizing that this buck was large enough to have more leftovers than we could possibly eat, I decided to give some to Horst and his family. They're always kind to my family and certainly needed all the food they could get with all their children.

Walking up the hill to the castle I lived in with Uncle and the rest, I nodded to the few guards. Uncle Roran was to independent for more than a few guards to work at the castle.

Stepping into the kitchen's outdoor cooking area, I set the buck down and asked one of the kitchen staff to tell Uncle Roran I had returned. Pitching the fire, I pulled a carving knife out of my back pocket and began carefully skinning the buck.

Once I was done with that, I asked a passing 'servant' to take this to Katrina. She lived deer skin and always found a use for it somewhere in the castle. Once she saved up enough deer skin to make everyone that worked in the castle a winter coat. Needless to say, they all adored the couple.

Setting the buck to roast, I instructed one of the cooks that they could use half of the buck's meat for dinners and to preserve the other half. They promised to do so and to alert me when the other half had been preserved. They all knew I liked to donate the meat to those that needed it.

Reading about my life this far, you must think me a spoiled snob. But, if I was spoiled, would I spend countless nights sleeping in the woods? An if I was a snob, would I donate meat? I was simply busy enough that I didn't run up stairs to tell Uncle I was back, and run the skin up to my Aunt. I'm terribly sorry if I gave you a bad first impression.

Continuing on, I went up to my room and stowed away my bow. Taking off my clothes, I changed into some casual clothes and went to head out of the room when a knock came on my door. Opening it, I saw Ismira standing there, looking sheepish.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, I just wanted to visit with you for a while, see how you were doing..." Shaking my head in amusement, I replied "You haven't disturbed me, Ismira. On the contrary I was about to come visit you."

Accepting that, she asked "Did you catch anything?" Nodding, I gestured for her to come sit in my chair. Siting on the one across from her, I replied "I caught a fair sized buck. Big enough, in fact, that half the meat can go to Horst and his family."

Smiling, she nodded and said "That's wonderful. They're always so kind... Have you heard any news of Arya coming?" Widening my eyes, I shook my head and asked "When? Is she bringing dragon eggs?!" I was 16, finally old enough to be able to see if I was to become a rider. When Ismira nodded, I nearly fainted in happiness.

I had always wanted a companion, and dragons were that and so much more.

Jumping out of my chair, I yelled a "YES!" Realizing I had let my excitement get the better of me, I sat back down and smiled a half-smile. Shaking her head, Ismira sighed. "I really do hope an egg hatches for you. And I wish I was old enough to see if I'll be one."

Nodding in understanding, I replied "I wish that you were too, Ismira. Then we could be Riders together! Er.. You know, if either of us ends up one." Smiling at the picture, she nodded and said "Well I have to go. They're coming tomorrow afternoon, by the way." And with that she made her way out of the room and into the hallway. Too lost in thought, I barely noticed when someone knocked on my door.

Opening the door, I saw a small boy carrying the heavy meat. "Here's that.. Meat.. Ma'am" he gasped in between pants. Ushering him inside, I took the meat and set it on a table in the opposite corner as my bed. Gesturing for him to sit like I had to Ismira, I set a cup of water in his hands. Looking thankful, he gulped it down and handed me the cup.

"T-thank you ma'am." He said, getting up and bowing slightly. Shaking my head, I gently scolded "No need for the ma'am's and bows. My name is Dawn, and I can do without the show if ranks." Eyes wide, he replied "Thank you ma- er.. Dawn. No one ever really asks me to use their names..."

Smiling, I inquired "And what's your name?" Grinning, he replied "I am Eli. Pleased to meet you." Smiling wider, I acknowledged his words and said "Well I must be off, have to deliver this meat." Nodding, he asked "See you again some time?" Replying with a "Of course" I led him out of my room and into the hallways. Bidding him a farewell, I made my way out if the castle and down the hill to Horst's. Knocking on his door, I was greeted with Elain.

"Oh, it's nice to see you Dawn. How have you been?" She asked after showing me inside. "I've been well. I just came back from hunting and brought you some of the buck's meat." Smiling in a way that only she can, she said thanks and took the bag with the meat.

-Time Skip-

After talking with Elain for a while, and then Horst for even longer, I decided that it was late and I had to be well rested if I was to attend the Hatching tomorrow.

Inside my room, I stripped down, took a bath, and got into my usual loose tunic and shorts. Laying down, I drifted off to sleep, unaware of the giant green dragon peering into my window.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter.. Hope you liked, and please leave a review if you did, it helps me know that you guys like my writing, and usually inspires me to write faster.**

**Cya, R&R!**

**-Leopardsky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back and I would like to thank...**

**M.X.M World Traveler: Thanks, I was very happy with the chapter myself, and it's nice to know others like it!**

**StarLightRaven: Thanks for the comment, bro! Wasn't sure you'd like an Inheritance Story!**

**Okay, well here's the next chapter! Pretty much every chapter will be in Dawn's POV unless it says something like Eli's POV in bold or something. And when a dragon talks in someone's head, it will always be **_like this._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of the characters, all that credit goes to Christopher Paolini, though I do own Dawn, Eli, and any other characters you don't recognize :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching out my stiff muscles. Realizing that it was darker in my room that usual, I looked out my window and screamed as I saw a giant green eye blocking the sun. Shaking my head, I scowled at Firnen. "Don't scare me like that!" Making a sort of growling sound that I recognized as his laugh, he replied in my head _"Sorry little one, but I had to get you to notice me somehow, and it's more amusing if I don't have to yell in your head. I could have just breathed some fire into your room, if that's what you wish next time?" _Shaking my head so hard I almost fell out of bed, much to his amusement, I tried to imitate a growl and failed, ending up laughing instead.

"So what brings you to my room, Firnen?" Showing me a picture of Aunt Arya and Uncle Eragon, he replied _"They requested that I bring you to the hatching. We're starting it early, as we have to make rounds to all the races." _Grinning at the thought of being able to ride a dragon, I thanked Firnen and went into my closet to get dressed._  
_

Pulling on a leaf-colored tunic and dark green leggings, I opened my window and waited for Firnen to nod his head for me to get on. Unable to hold in my excitement, I couldn't stop smiling as I hopped onto his back. "Do you think a dragon will hatch for me, Firnen?" Making a sort of shrug, he repled "_I don't know, little one. But I will tell you that there are eggs from the place on Vroenguard that Arya has probably told you Eragon found as well as one of Saphira and my eggs."_

Narrowing my eyes, I exclaimed "No one ever told me you two had eggs!" Chuckling in amusement, he asked _"That is what dragon mates do, is it not?"_ Nodding sheepishly, I asked "What color is she.. he.. it?" Looking back at me, he replied_ "Our egg is pure white." _Imagining a pure white egg, I sighed and said "Well I hope it hatches soon, I was told that the longer a dragon stays in its shell the worse off it is?"

Nodding, he sighed and said _"I hope so too, Dawn, I hope so too..."_

_-Time Skip-_

By the time we arrived (we had been flying over the spine and chatting for a while), all the eggs were set out and everyone from age sixteen to twenty-four was in a line to touch each of the dragon eggs. There were six total, Firnen and Saphira's white egg, a dark brown one, a small, red egg, a black one, a magenta egg, and finally a gold egg with red and blue.. swirls around the egg. Mesmerized, I found that the egg seemed to be calling to me. It seemed a sin to touch any of the other eggs, but I knew I must.

All of my age group passed Saphira's egg and the brown one, but when a short girl with dark brown hair reached the red one, it started shaking and she was whisked away by Arya to go into a large tent.

Everyone in front of me passed the rest of the eggs, none of them hatching. Finally, it was my turn to touch the beautiful golden egg. As soon as I touched it, the whole egg started shaking violently. Eyes wider than ever before, I barely registered a grinning Arya leading me towards the tent. Setting me down in the opposite corner of the tent as the girl, she walked outside to see if any others would hatch.

Cradling the egg in my lap, I watched as cracks started appearing in the egg. Setting it down in a hay thing next to me, I continued to watch as a small dragon hatchling crawled out of its egg and looked up at me. It looked exactly like its egg, only it had a more elegant look to it.. It, it, it. How do I know if it's a male or female?!

As the dragon walked towards me, it reached it's neck up and I reached my right hand down to pet it, jerking my hand back when a hot, icy pain shot up my arm. Silently screaming in pain, I threw myself back against my chair and held my hand, on the edge of blacking out. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped and I wearily opened my eyes. As soon as they were open, though, I saw the-_my _dragon looking at me. I felt a conciousness brushing mine that I realized was the dragon's. It was different than Firnen's deep, smooth voice.

And instead of words, the dragon sent me pictures of me collapsing into the chair and it running around in a panic, trying to help me. Smiling warmly. I sent it back a group of pictures that said 'I'm alright now'. Seeming satisfied with the answer, it started sniffing around before finally jumping onto the chair and on my shoulder. Curling up, it tried to urge me towards the other dragon. It wanted to meet a member of its own race.

Nodding, I walked over to the other side of the tent, noticing no other people had come in with shaking eggs. Reaching the other Dragon Rider, I said "My dragon wanted to meet you, and I thought it'd be nice to meet another Dragon Rider from the same place as where I'm from. You know... we both get to experience the same things...

Recognizing my voice, she whipped around and bowed, seemingly out of habit. Eyebrows meeting, I commented "I hope that's not what all Dragon Riders are going to do to me... Shaking her head, she replied in a small voice "Sorry m'la-er. Sorry Dawn, force of habit. I worked in the kitchen. Recognizing her face, I asked "How are you, Mallory?" Smiling, she replied "I'm wonderful. Well, this is my dragon... Erm.. I haven't decided a name for it yet." Smiling in relief, I said "Good, neither did I." Laughing, we were both startled when Arya came up behind us.

"Good to see you two interacting. I assume all went well with the hatchings?" We both nodded and she continued "I'm sorry to say that we must make a long trip to the Beor Mountains and then to a few urgal camps.. After that we'll head to Du Weldenvarden where you will train until your dragons are old enough to make the trip to the new island of the riders. Have you two figured out whether your dragons are male or female?" We both shook our heads.

"Well even Eragon didn't know until Saphira got her name, so that's quite alright. I will tell you now, though, to spare you the trouble of calling them it all the time. Dawn, your dragon is female and Mallory, your dragon is male. Don't think that they'll be mates just because they're the same age, though. That is for them to decide. At this age they'll probably be no more than friends. Play-mates you could say."

We both nodded and looked at our dragons. Mine had found itself comfortable perched on my shoulders and was eyeing Arya. Mallory's dragon was in her arms, watching Arya as well. At the same time, both of their stomachs rumbled and Arya laughed. "Seems I've forgotten how hungry dragons are when they first hatch. Running out of the tent, she came back with two large pieces of meat. Handing one to each of us, we fed it to our dragons with a "Thanks!" After eating, Mallory's dragon fell asleep while mine curled up around my neck again and continued to watch Arya.

"Well, you two have had an exciting day, so I'll leave you be while I pack up. After that we'll all get on Firnen and head to the mountains." Looking at each other, we nodded and dragged our chairs next to each other so we could talk.

* * *

**So, how'd you like the chapter? I'll admit, it's nice to get away from the warrior cats for a while :)**

**R&R, please! I was inspired for this chapter after only two reviews so who know what I can do with more? :P**

**Cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so thanks to my two reviewers, once again :) 42 views on this story, can you guys just leave a little review and make my day? It can even be constructive critisism, doesn't have to be 'OMG THIS STORY IS THE BEST!' because I'm not blind, I know it's not. **

**Okay anyways thanks to**

**M.X.M World Traveler: Oh I've got a few tricks up my sleeves :) Just read and find out :P**

**StarLightRaven: haha thanks... I dont think you'd read the books anyway, theyre pretty much thicker than Harry Potter :P haha no offense to any Potters.. I loved those books too xD**

**Okay, now on with the story! I'll try to make my chapters longer but there's no guarantee, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, nor do I own any of the characters you recognize. That credit goes to Christopher Paolini, though any character, like Dawn, Katrina's brother, Dawn's mom, Eli, Mallory, etc. belongs to me. Alright I think that's it so NOW let's get start the chapter!**

**Dawn's POV of course**

* * *

After Mallory and I had talked for about half an hour, we heard the tent flap open and Arya come in. "Time to go, ladies." She said, sounding tired. Confused as to how an elf like her could tire from just packing I asked "Why do you sound so tired Aunt- er I mean Arya?" Smiling at me, she replied "Aunt Arya is still alright with me, Dawn. As to why I am tired I was just talking to Roran and Katrina... They're... not so happy that you'll be gone for such a long period of time, your cousin Ismira is excited for you.. And a little boy kept asking me when you'd be able to return and visit with him."

Feeling the guilt begin to creep up for not thinking about any of them while my dragon was hatching. Speaking of my dragon I noticed she hadn't stirred for a while and took her from around my now stiff neck. Craddling her in my arms, I realized she was asleep and scratched under her chin, where Firnen and Arya always told me was their 'tickle spot' of sorts. Humming in her sleep, she shifted and laid her head on my arms.

Looking back up at Aunt Arya, I nodded and commented "Well that's reason enough to be tired." Grinning, I shook my head at what my Uncle and Aunt must have been saying to Arya. She just shrugged her shoulders and said "As for why I am here now, we must be going. We've spent far too long here already and the nearest group of urgals are expecting us in two hours.

Mallory and I both nodded our heads and followed her to where Firnen stood, all packed up. "Is he able to hold all of us and his saddlebag, Arya?" Mallory asked doubtfully. Grinning at her doubt, I knew she would soon realize just how strong a dragon was. As if on cue, Firnen swung his neck down to face Mallory and said in all of our minds _"I am strong enough to carry my saddlebags, you three and two hatchlings, and much more. I imagine you will find that out once we reach Du Weldenvarden." _Face flushed, Mallory nodded and said humbly "Sorry if I offended you, Firnen, but it seems like an awful lot for you to carry." Firnen snorted and nodded for us to get on.

Arya, nimble and graceful as always, hoisted Mallory up into the saddle and then me, climbing onto Firnen as soon as we were both seated comfortably. Satisfied that we were on to the point where we wouldn't fall off, Firnen rose off the ground and leapt into the air, wings beating with ease. Flying quickly across the sky, his beats soon became a rhythm and Mallory slumped down, relived the takeoff was over. Left to my own thoughts, I suddenly realized that Arya shouldn't be able to ferry eggs throughout Alagaesia if she was Queen of the Elves. Mentally facepalming, I reached around and tapped Arya's arm and pointed to my head. She nodded, understanding, and I felt her conciousness brush against mine.

_"How are you able to ferry the eggs through Alagaesia when you are still Queen?"_ I asked. Smiling sheepishly, she replied. _"The council is watching over my race for now. I have grown tired of sitting in the forest. I cannot have a clear mind to judge how I should persecute an action or decide a fate when my mind id elsewhere and my body is urging me to leave the forest, to visit the places I used to love so much. I'm not the kind of elf to just sit in place, content to study my days away. I needed to get out, see Alagaesia once more."_

I replied with an _"Oh" _As Arya once again left me to my own devices. Satisfied with her answer, I silently wondered if the entire elven council could be trusted. There must be a reason there was a Queen or King instead of just the council, and that's what worries me... Deciding that Arya had more experiance than me and only wanted what's best for her race, I shrugged off my feeling of unease and looked down below us, noticing that there were buildings below us. Just as I saw a group of people that could not be human, Firnen started descending. We had reached the first Urgal camp.

Instead of Arya lifting me off this time, I slid down from Firnen (I had accomplished this after much practice and scraped knees) while Arya helped Mallory down.

Looking around, I took in all the surroundings, things that had only been told in legends. No one knew what Urgal camps looked like, even though they no longer attacked anyone in sight. I saw the totem poles, the skins, the fire pits, everything. It was like I was walking in a dream. Looking around once more, I noticed the 'camp' was more of a village. Hearing a faint conversation, I turned back to where Firnen was and saw Arya speaking to a huge urgal.

Eyes wide, I realized this urgal was a kull.

The stories were true, then. This kull looked to be near seven feet tall, had long, battle-scarred arms, and had long, startling white horns on his head. Sucking in a breath, I walked over to Firnen and continued to watch him out of the corner of my eye.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of conversation, they both nodded and Arya walked back towards Firnen, Mallory, and I. "You two are free to explore the Urgal camp, just be back here in one hour, okay?" We both nodded, excited, and turned on our heels and nearly ran through the camp. Stopping at a small hut near where we landed, we asked the female Urgal doing laundry how it was made, as we had heard the stories, but didn't actually know. Well, more like I asked, Mallory was back to her shy self.

Smiling warmly at us, she said in a slightly deeper voice than a human's "When a male and female urgral have become mates, the male usually sets about cutting wood and building the hut. While that is what usually happens, it is not always so. Sometimes, a male urgal will do so to win a female urgal's affection, so as to avoid a fight to the death. This is a _**very**_rare occurence that has only just begun after the Dark King was slain. We may be a war-loving race, but we had so much blood on our hands already, and our kin had been cut down in large numbers, so the men of our race wanted to avoid having to kill another member of their race." We both nodded, intrigued, and thanked the kind urgal woman. Leaving the hut, we went to the center of the village where we saw Arya and the kull from earlier setting up pedestals for the remaining four eggs to be set on.

Just as we were passing that, a young buck ran into me. Stuttering, he said "Sorry to run into you, ma'am, I wasn't watching where I was going and I just wanted to see the eggs and... Sorry, ma'am." Now he really reminded me of Eli. I had promised him we could visit each other and he had asked Arya about me.. Noticing I had zoned out, Mallory said "That's quite alright, young man. I wanted to do the same thing when the eggs came to our village.. City? Anyway, maybe you'll even be a dragon rider, huh? Wouldn't that be cool?" Bobbing his head in excitement, he ran off with a quick "Goodbye" and a bow.

Turning to me, Mallory asked "What made you zoning out" Shrugging my shoulders, I replied "Nothing, really. And where did you suddenly get your confidence?" I added in a teasing tone. Now it was her turn to shrug. "Adrenaline at a male urgal bumping into us?" Laughing at the joke, we continued to explore the camp.

* * *

**hehe sorry about not making it as long as I had hoped, but I like the ending all the same. I'm going to try to post every few days on this story now, maybe every day if the trend continues.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. If you did, please leave a review and if you didn't, as stated above, I'm okay with constructive critism!**

**R&R, cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm back and happy to be writing. I'll try to update this story every day ike I've been, but I may slip up once in a while.**

**Thanks to:**

**M.X.M World Traveler: I try to keep it over 1,500 so you guys can get your fill :)**

**StarLightRaven: aww thanks bro but I know there's a lot of awesome stories *cough cough* yours *cough cough* what? haha anyway thanks for your review and support :D**

**Brisingr5508: Thanks for the review! I was going to make her wait to have her dragon egg come to Carvahall but I decided that the story isn't really based on how long it took and just went ahead with it. **

**Wolf: Thanks! Just saying you like it makes my day :D**

**Also, thanks to Dancer1348 (sorry if I get the numbers wrong) and Brisingr5508 for following the story and StarLightRaven for following and favoriting Dawn. :D**

**Okay, now just one more thing before the chapter starts:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters you recognize nor do I own the Inheritance Cycle. That credit all goes to Christopher Paolini, though I do own Dawn, Eli, Mallory, and any other characters you don't recognize.**

**Now for the story! Dawn's POV of course. Oh! And I realize that Arya may be a little OOC but she doesn't exactly have to deal with war anymore and she IS around the things she loves (Firnen, Dawn, new dragon riders, eggs, etc.)**

* * *

We explored the Urgal camp for the better part of an hour before returning to where Firnen was with a couple minutes to spare. When we got there, both mine and Mallory's dragons woke up. Both dragons jumped up and perched themselves on our shoulders. Just as they were getting cofortable, Arya came over from the four pedastals guarded by the Kull I had seen, Firnen's watchful eye, and a few other urgals. "Punctual as always I see?" Nodding, I glanced over at Mallory to see if she'd rather talk. When she shook her head no, I shrugged and said "We were done seeing the urgal camp and wanted to watch the hatching."

Arya nodded and gestured for us to follow her as she walked over to where the younger urgals were, all gathered by age group. Looking at the youngest line, I saw the little urgal that had bumped into me. Glad he was able to have a chance today of having a dragon egg hatch for him, I nodded to myself and shifted my shoulders so I wouldn't be stiff from having her on my shoulders for a while. Satisfied that we would both be comfortable, I followed after Arya to the tent that had been set up in Carvahall. "Since it's easiest for me to not have to run back and forth if dragons hatch, I will direct them to you and you two can help out the new riders however you can. That okay with you?"

When we both nodded she said "Okay then, let the hatching start!" And with that, she turned around and walked out of the tent and to the dragon eggs. To pass the time, I asked Mallory "Has your dragon ever.. like.. Have you ever felt a light brush against your mind?" When she nodded I sighed in relief and said "Awesome. Now I don't have to explain it. Have you been able to talk to him?" She nodded again and replied "I was showing him pictures of what I remembered from the urgal camp. That's why I didn't want to talk to Arya for the moment." I nodded and sat down in a comfy chair.

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I tried to push my mind out towards my dragon. To my surprise, I 'found' her quite easily. To pass the time, I started explaining what words meant and how they were used. When I was finished with the words I could think of, she, to my surprise, nodded and spoke in my mind._ "Dawn..?"_ She said, almost as a question. Grinning, I replied in her mind _'That's my name.' _She nodded again and jumped into my arms, curling up and laying her head on my right arm. Shrugging, I leaned back in my chair and scratched under her chin. Just as she started humming, the tent flap opened and a small buck came in.

He was the male that bumped into me, and he was carrying the black dragon egg.

Both Mallory and I jumped out of our seats and ran over to him, showing him to a corner of the tent with one of the hay things in it. He sat down in his chair, looking amazed that a dragon egg was hatching for him. Smiling, I said "You may want to put the egg in the hay, it makes it easier for you if you don't have teeth poking your hands to get out. Nodding quickly, he set down the egg down, as carefully as he could, and sat back in his chair. From where I was, I could just see his horns on his head. Mallory, standing next to the buck, asked "What's your name? We never got the chance to ask earlier." Looking up at her, he replied "I-I'm Yahzwa. What's yours?"

Mallory looked over to me and I shrugged, replying "I am Dawn, and this is Mallory." Nodding, he asked "Where did you two used to live?" This time, Mallory replied "We lived in Carvahall. But don't worry, you won't get homesick. You have your dragon to keep you company at all times and you get to see the great wonders of the world. In fact, after this, we're heading to the Boar mountains to see the dwarves, and then the elves in Du Weldenvarden a few days to a week later. How about that?" His eyes lit up and he nodded in excitement. Then, embarrassment turned his face bright red. "What about the bathroom?" Laughing, I replied "I'm sure your dragon will leave you alone for _that_."

When I glanced at Mallory, she had a sad expression on her face. We're dragon riders, and having a funny conversation with a buck and she's sad? I glanced at her with an expression that 'What's wrong?'. Looking at me, she replied "Brother". I nodded in understanding and let the subject drop.

Soon after she had replied, the dragon egg started shaking violently. Mallory and I backed away, deciding to let the new dragon and rider spend a few minutes alone. Sitting in the corner on the opposite side of the tent, we talked about what we thought life as a dragon rider would be like.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it was kind of sweet and funny. Next up: The dwarves! I always liked them in the book, but not how they were portrayed in the movie. Eragon the movie was racist and showed the dwarves as short black men -_- They played a very important role in the book and should be given more credit! **

**Oh, and the urgal's name is pronounced Yah-zwa. Sorry if it's a weird name but all the urgals have weird names and I had to put something that didn't sound like a human name :3**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Leave a review for me please?**

**R&R, cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm back. Sorry about the lack of a chapter yesterday, but I do have a life, you know. Things came up and I was busy. Sorry about that but I'm here now and have many people to thank ^_^**

**Thanks to... **

**Payprklip (sorry if I spelled that wrong) for 2 reviews :) Thanks! I really do hope I can satisfy all these people that think this story will be great O_O Well I'll just keep it going and see how people like it :)**

**M.X.M World Traveler: Thank you!**

**Brisingr5508: Thanks, and Ik, sorry about the lack of Eragon. I'm holding off until they get to the new riders place. When they get there, he's going to be in it quite a lot, so worry not :)**

**StarLightRaven: erm, bro, they're urgals! lmfao. ANYWAY I gave her a LONG description of things I thought were important (LOL) for her to understand the story so she was told off pretty well XD**

**Guest: you should get a fanfic account, much easier to follow stories instead of reloading the page. xD Anyway thank you for your 4 reviews :D I tried REALLY hard to remember all the facts, and it's not easy, so thanks for recognizing that! I like Dawn too and I thought some parts of my story were out of place but I'm glad to know you guys like it! I'm having fun writing this story and apparently others are having fun reading it and that's really what it's all about, right? Without the readers, where would a book, or fanfic, be? So thanks for your reviews!**

**Thank you to those that followed (Brisingr5508, StarLightRaven, dancer4813, and silver dragonwings)!**

**And to end the 'thank you's, thank you to StarLightRaven and partytime122 (love your user!) for favoriting (if that's a word O.o) my humble story!**

**Okay, I'm done except for...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters, that credit goes to Christopher Paolini, but I do own any characters and any place you don't recognize, such as Dawn, Mallory, Eli, Yahzwa, and a couple more so far.**

**Okay, NOW to the story. Dawn's POV of course.**

* * *

Just as Mallory and I started to talk about what the new rider island would be like (that we had yet to learn the name of), Yahzwa walked up to us, his black dragon perched on his shoulder. Walking over with a jump in his steps, Yahzwa said "You didn't warn me that the first time I touched him he would freeze my hand. I stifled a laugh and replied "Well that's how you get your Gedway Ignasia. And if I would have told you, would you have touched him?" When he shook his head I smirked and commented "Point made."

Rolling his eyes (a human act that I was shocked to learn urgals do to), he shrugged and sat down next to me. Soon after he had jumped into the conversation, our dragons started play-wrestling. Amused, us riders watched as the dragons tumbled about. I was surprised when mine jumped on top of Mallory's red one and let out a small 'rawr!' Unable to hold it in, I started laughing, leaning back against my chair, clutching my stomach. When I did, my dragon stepped back and tried to look dignified again. When I wouldn't stop laughing, she got into my mind and asked _"What is so funny that you are laughing at me?" _In between laughs I gasped "You *laugh laugh laugh* roar *more laughing* so funny! *laugh even more*"

When I had finally settled down, she huffed and jumped on the handrest of the chair and onto my shoulders. Sighing, I shifted to that certain position to make us comfortable and turned back to the other two dragons. They, both being males, were now roaring their little roars. Chuckling, I leaned back into my seat again just as Arya came into the tent.

"I see your egg has hatched. No more dragon eggs have hatched so we are going to pack up and head to Farthen Dur. We'll stop there for a while, rest up, and then continue into Du Weldenvarden and to Ellesmera. Just so you know, we'll have to stop in front of the Hadarac Desert before we cross to get some cloth to cover our faces and some water. Oh, and when we get to Farthen Dur another dragon and rider will join us to help Firnen carry all of us." We nodded and Mallory and I led Yahzwa to where Firnen was laying patiently. In ten minutes, Firnen was packed and ready to go and Arya was helping everyone on Firnen. Yahzwa sat in the front, Mallory behind him, me behind Mallory, and Arya behind us all. Each of us (besides Arya of course) had our dragon in our arms.

As we flew, I reached out and touched my mind to my dragon's. I started showing her all of my memories from Carvahall. I showed her what I could remember of my mother and father's faces, hunting in the woods, my trusty bow.. Wait! My bow! How could I have forgotten the bow I had gotten from my father?! Arya must have felt my panic because she reached out and touched my mind. _"My bow!" _I sobbed silently. Arya chuckled mentally and I turned around and glared. She shrugged and pointed to the saddlebags. _"Lifesaver!" _I yelled in her mind, followed by a thanks. She winced at the volume but nodded in reply.

Satisfied that I had my bow, I continued to show my dragon my memories. Every now and then she would show me a picture that gave the impression of 'stop' (she still used mostly pictures, but some words too) and would ask me to elaborate on the topic. I would gladly do so and then we would continue. This pattern lasted most of the ride there until my dragon noticed that the air was becoming warmer. We both looked up and saw a large expanse of sand in the distance. Right behind that, an outline that reached into the sky was barely visible. _"The Beor Mountains."_ I replied to my dragon's inquiry. She nodded and shifted so her head poked out to the side for a better view.

Knowing she would be fine, I looked over the edge and saw a small village, much like I heard Carvahall used to be, on the border with the desert. Firnen started circling and the villagers all looked up to see the great green dragon descend.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short, but another one will be following this one. Like, two seconds after, okay?**

**Leave a review for me? It'll make me feel like this chapter actually went somewhere.. I know it's a filler but hey, all stories need fillers. Not ever chapter can be exciting.**

**R&R, cya! (in two seconds)**

**-Leopardsky**


	6. Chapter 6

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 5, IT WAS POSTED RIGHT BEFORE THIS ONE.**

**The above sentence was just in case anyone skipped it... haha well they'd kind of be like 'When the heck did they leave the urgal camp and since when could she talk to her dragon?**

**Okay I just realized I haven't described Dawn yet.. OMG I was going to in the first chapter but I couldn't find a place to put it in. Until I go back and find a place, here's a few descriptions:**

**Dawn: Light blonde hair with dark blue eyes. Tall, tan from the woods, likes to hunt, pretty much a tomboy. Not shy. At all.**

**Mallory: medium hight with dark brown hair and light green eyes. Tannish, but not nearly as tan as Dawn. More of a girly girl than Dawn but also likes to wear more comfortable clothes than a full girly girl.. Don't know how else to put that, sorry! xD Pretty shy.**

**Yahzwa: Fair sized buck for his age, horns barely peaking above his black hair (if urgals have hair, I forgot sorry. If not pretend that sentence isnt there...) More shy than Mallory but he is almost always happy, and never overconfident. (kind of doesnt believe he can be as great as he is expected to..) **

**Well I hope that clears a few things up...**

**Also, I bet half of you didn't believe me that I would post two chapters.. Sorry that it's so late but that's when I got them done XD**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited my humble story (I haven't posted the previous chapter yet so no one new to thank)**

**Now with this boring thing that ever fanfiction writer has to put...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor do I own the Inheritance Cycle. That credit goes to Christopher Paolini, though I do own Dawn, Mallory, Yahzwa, any place you don't recognize, etc.**

**Well, on with the story. Dawn's POV of course.**

* * *

I shook my head at Firnen's dramatic entrance. He noticed and showed me a mental picture of a shrug. He landed with a quiet 'thump' and lowered to the ground for us to get off. My dragon leapt up onto my shoulder as did Mallory's. Yahzwa's... well his more of clambered up. I could tell now that they were male dragons and mine was female, just by subtle hints. Just the way my dragon held herself showed she was female. Arya hopped down, allowing me to get down on my own, and then proceeded to help Mallory and Yahzwa (who looked quite amazed at the all the attention) down from Firnen. This time, instead of telling us we could explore, had us come with her.

We followed her to the market where she bought (she would not allow any of the villagers to let her have anything for free) a thin kind of cloth. You could still see out of it, but nothing got into your eyes. Each of us had a color matching our dragons (granted mine was more of a yellow) After that she bought four waterskins and filled them up at the well. We each took drunk the water and filled it up again.

Going to a store with all sorts of foods, she bought a TON of meat (half of which was fed to our already starving dragons and the other half of which I was told would go to Firnen who had no time to hunt) Satisfied with her purchases, she had each dragon (including poor Firnen, who had a very hard time getting his head down) to drink in the well.

When that was done, we all hopped back on Firnen in the same order and flew off into the Hadarac Desert, thanking the villagers for their help and supplies. When we were partially over the desert, we all put our cloths over our faces to avoid getting sand in our eyes. The dragons all had a third eyelid, so they managed quite well considering what could have happened.

With each beat of Firnen's wings, I saw the mountains move closer and closer. Uncle Roran had told me tales of the great Beor Mountains, how their peaks reached farther than the eye could see and that the tops were so cold Eragon had passed out whilst riding Saphira. This thought left me shivering at the thought that Firnen would pass out and we would all drop to our deaths. Knowing we didn't need to go so high, I shook the thought away and fixed my eyes on the growing mountains. After what seemed like forever, Firnen finally started descending. To my surprise, we were headed to glass that was rapidly parting to create a space large enough for Firnen and probably two more dragons to fit through at once.

As soon as we were through, the glass started going back together until you couldn't tell it had even budged. Looking down, I noticed that below us was the most magnificant city I had ever seen. Gold, diamonds, emerald, steel, any precious material you could think of adorned the walls. Firnen descended and we landed in a large underground field. When we all got off, I was startled to see that the dwarves were all bowing. When I looked up, I realized they were all bowing to Arya. _'Elven queen, fought in the war against Galbatorix and was a MAJOR hero...' _My mind whispered. OH! Mentally facepalming, I followed after Arya to a long row of pedastals even more elegant and expensive-looking than the surrounding walls. Arya, who had thought to bring the saddlebags containing the eggs, took each of the three remaining eggs out of the bags and placed each of them onto the pedastals.

Arya turned to us and said "Here, you three must stay for the hatching. Sorry you can't explore, but Trojiem is too big and we have yet to asign you guids." We all nodded and sat in three of the seven chairs. There was no tent, but I assumed the three chairs off to the side were in case the other eggs hatched. The dwarves, already being lined up and ready, all went foward to try their luck with the remaining three eggs.

A dwarf woman, looking quite nervous, touched the brown egg with the tips of her fingers. She was about to move on, but right as her fingers were about to come off the egg, it started shaking. Eyes wide, she picked it up and walked over to where Arya stood, smiling. She spoke with her for a second and then ushered her over to the three chairs, glancing at me with an expecting look. I nodded and prepared what words I would say to the dward woman for after her egg hatched.

Knowing it could take a while, I looked down at my dragon (which had gone from her usual perch on my shoulders to sitting on my lap) I scratched her under the chin and hummed a tune I had heard in the market on the streets of Carvahall. Hearing a loud squeek, I looked over and saw that the brown dragon was crawling out of its egg. Once it was out, the dragon stood and nuzzled the dwarf woman. I winced as she clutched her hand and shut her eyes tight. The dragon, looking both confused and worried, tried to have the dwarf woman sit up (she had hunched down in her chair, clenching her hand so hard I thought it would leave marks for a month)

Finally, she sat up, hands shaking. Looking down at the worried dragon, she hesitantly pet the top of its head. When nothing happened, she brought it up into her arms and drug a chair over to where Yahzwa, Mallory, and I were sitting with our dragons. "So I guess this thing on my hand is normal considering you three don't look surprised?" We all nodded and showed her our hands.

"Okay well what else about dragons and being a rider can you three tell me?"

* * *

**Phew! Two chapters in one day. My hands really hurt but I'm glad I got out these two chapters!**

**My birthday is Monday and I have to go to random dinners and stuff with random family members so my schedule is kind of crazy. I will try to post as often as I can but probably won't be on my regular schedule until Wed. the 9th. Sorry!**

**Leave a review and make my day? Please? ;)**

**R&R, cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow... It has been WAY too long since I've posted a chapter, sorry guys! My days were pretty crazy with a ton of birthday dinners and stuff to go to and yesterday I was messing around with my new phone and we went swimming and then we went to dinner so I haven't had the chance to be on the computer and sit down and write a chapter until today! I wish I could have gotten this out sooner, but here it is. I finished this chapter WAAAY earlier today but I FORGOT TO PUT IT UP XD wow *facepalm* sooo dumb XD lol anyway...**

**Thanks to...**

**Guest for your four reviews: You really should get a fanfiction account, it helps to follow stories instead of just reloading the page whenever you get on. Much more accurate. Anyway, yeah the movie was terrible! I thought I had kind of random moments so it's good to see that others don't think so. And as for having all my facts right I tried really hard to get them right so it's good to see other people recognize that :D Finally, it wasn't really meant to be a cligghanger with the brother thing although it will definately come up later!**

**Brinsingr5508: lol yeah, I do. Thanks for the review anyway :)**

**StarLightRaven: haha yeah I think her dragon is cute too. It was a lot of fun to write that part, I was laughing the whole time :) Thanks for the happy early birthday (again, lol) and good to know ya like the chapters, bro!**

**Okay well now that that's done, on with one last thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor do I own the Inheritance Cycle. That credit goes to Christopher Paolini, though I do own Dawn, Mallory, Yahzwa, any place you don't recognize, etc.**

**Okay, now on with the story! Dawn's POV of course!**

* * *

I looked around at the other two riders and they shook their heads and gestured for me to tell her. Shrugging, I turned back to the dwarf woman. "Well, first of all, my name is Dawn, this is Mallory (here I pointed to Mallory), and this is Yahzwa (I pointed to where Yahzwa was sitting and smiling shyly at the dwarf woman)" She nodded and said "I've been terribly rude. I asked questions first before I even gave you my name! I am Ferneeshka, but my friends call me Fern." We all nodded and shook hands with her.

"Well, um, first of all, that thing on your hand is called a Gedway Ignasia. All riders have them. From what I know about these three, newly hatched dragons need a lot of food and sleep. Umm, they play wrestled a while ago so I assume they like that. Older dragons are able to carry a lot of weight, and are still good at fighting in the air from what Arya has told me of Saphira and Firnen teaching some of the younger dragons on the island. Other than that, we don't really know much...Oh! And according to Arya and Firnen, when a dragon is old enough to understand, start giving them lists of names and they will give themself one."

She nodded and said "Well, thank you for all this information. I'm sure we'll be good friends." When she heard a squeek, she looked down at her dragon and smiled, scratching it under it's chin. Its scales weren't mud colored, but rather looked like they were gems themselves. Being brown, you would think the dragon terribly ugly but that was not the case. Getting my first real glimpse at it, I decided it was safe to say she was a female.

"Oh, and your dragon is female, by the way." Fern looked up at me and nodded, smiling. After that, her attention went back to her dragon's. Shrugging, I reached out and started talking to my dragon again. She was showing me pictures of Firnen flying through the glass, and then showed a picture of what I thought was an older her flying through the same opening. I realized she was showing me what she would be like when she flew and smiled, taking her image and adding me on her back. She nodded eagerly and sent me back a picture that portrayed urgencey. Laughing, I said _"I can't exactly climb on you now and fly. For one, you can't fly yet and your hardly taller than my knee." _She rolled her golden eyes and shrugged. She she she... I really wish she was old enough to pick a name...

Just about when I was starting to ask her if she wanted me to list some names, Arya came in. "No more eggs hatched, so I was going to get you three (here she nodded in my, Mallory's, and Yahzwa's direction) guides, but I figured this would be the perfect oppurtunity for you guys to bond, so Fernneshka, would you mind showing them around Farthen Dur?" Fern stood and said "Please, Lady Arya, call me Fern. And I would love to show them around my home." Arya smiled and said "Wonderful, and please call me Ebrithl or just Arya." Fern nodded and said "As you wish, Ebrithl."

And with that Arya turned heel and left the tent, and she had done many times before, in four different places. Fern stood and said "Come, I will show you around the city." Following Fern, the four of us exited the tent and were met by many dwarves, all cheering and smiling. I grinned and walked on, aware that my dragon was holding herself higher, eyes sparkling.

Chuckling in amusement at her obvious joy that the crowd liked her, I shook my head and persisted in following Fern. She gestured as we walked along the road. "This is the stable, armory for when we were at war, training field.. Many of the battle-ready areas are from when the Varden stayed with us before Queen Nasuada became leader of the Varden.. Ajihad.. Ajihad was a good leader and a better man, but his daughter.. His daughter was a true leader indeed. Still is." Feeling that my jaw had dropped, I closed my mouth and flushed in embarrasment. I'd have to keep in mind that many people would be watching me now. I was no ordinary person anymore.

Sighing, I looked up to see what time of day it was (I always do, it's instinctive) and gasped, seeing a large, flat piece of jem to the right of the glass. "What's that?" I asked Fern. Everyone looked up, and Fern smiled. "That, my friend, is the Star Rose. It is the floor of the dragon keep, where I assume you are staying. Saphira Bjartskular, Eragon Kingkiller's dragon, fixed it when she and Queen Arya Shadeslayer smashed it too save Eragon." Confused, I asked "Why won't you be staying there?" Shrugging, she replied "I must gather my belongings that I wish to take on the trip. I will stay there, of course, but I must go back to my old home first and say goodbye to my brothers and sister. I nodded, satisfied, and we made our way around Farthen Dur, taking in all the magnificence of the dwarven city.

When we were finally finished, Fern showed us to the staircase that led up to the dragon keep. "Sorry that we must take the stairs, but our dragons are not yet old enough to fly us up there." I sighed but began the trek up the stairs. I was surprised to see that Mallory and Yahzwa, who had been silent the entire tour, had no trouble getting up the stairs. Halfway up, my dragon jumped down and stretched, walking next to me up the winding staircase. Following her lead, the other three dragons followed suit.

Us riders laughed and we continued up the stairs to be greeted by a paticular red dragon...

* * *

**haha cliffie! Who do you think the red dragon is? Christopher Paolini sent them off to the wilderness, but I'm not done with them yet!**

**Leave a review? I'm not begging or anything, but it's nice to know people enjoy your story ^_^**

**R&R, cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow okay so I havent been very active lately, sorry! But I have a reason! I went on a weekend trip and just got back today and this is the first chance I've gotten to write this story! I tried to type it before I went but I was interupted at 920 words and that's not long enough for a chapter nor was it finished so I had to wait 'til now! But I'm back and the first thing I wanna do is thank three lovely people for their support throughout this entire story so far:**

**StarLightRaven: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S DISTURBING YOU. Anything THAT disturbing has to be messed up more than us lol!**

**Brisingr5508: ^_^ I'll bring references of the war. The beginning of it was the Varden's encampment in Farthen Dur still being there and battle-ready. I WILL have Eragon a little different because NO ONE would be the same after killing so many people and seeing suck bad sights.**

**M.X.M World Traveler: Um.. thanks? Are you talking about **

**I would also like to thank a guest and HaveYouSeenMe. They commented such amazing things I just can't even BEGIN to describe how grateful I am for everyone's support at making Dawn so far ^_^**

**Thank you to EVERYONE because where would a story be without readers? Collecting dust on an *imaginary* shelf. So thank you all!**

**Thank you to the six people that followed and 3 people that fav'd my humble story ^_^**

**Yeah yeah this thing left...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Inheritance Cycle, nor do I own the books themselves. That credit all goes to Christopher Paolini though I DO own Dawn, her dragon, Yahzwa and his dragon, Mallor and hers... ETC lol. I wish I owned the credit to Murtagh though, he's AWESOME :D Yes, that's who it is and if you didn't figure out that OBVIOUS cliffie (except StarLightRaven, she hasn't red the books. This is prob. confusing SORRY BRO XD) then you are NOT a true fan of the Inheritance Cycle. I mean really XD**

**ON WITH LEH STORY! Dawn's POV of course!**

* * *

"Hello, Dawn." The red rider greeted, standing back as to not frighten me. Confused as to how he knew my name, and why he thought I'd be frightened of him, I cocked my head, much like a cat, and asked the questions circling in my mind. Hesitantly, he explained "I'm Murtagh, Eragon's half-brother and the 'red rider' of the war..." I gasped and looked closer at the man. He looked exactly how the stories described, though he looked a lot more happy than the stories and farths ever showed. I grinned and thrust out a hand for him to shake. Surprising me, he strode over and hugged me. Eyebrows meeting, I hugged him back, albeit a lot more hesitantly. "Um..." I managed to get out.

Looking embarrased, he explained, once again. "Um.. Your dad.. He was a good friend of mine. You probably don't remember me, you were a baby when we met, but you look exactly like him and your mother." Tears came to my eyes and I hugged him. Now, it was his turn to be confused. "Mom and Dad.. passed away..." I choked out. Looking down at me in surprise, he shook his head and I saw pain cross his face. As quick as it came, it was gone and he said "While.. It's hard to believe they're gone, I am glad you are here now. Means you and I can spend some time together. In fact, besides other riders, you, me, and that girl there will probably be the only humans in Du Weldenvarden." At this we chuckled and I stepped away from him, gesturing for the rest of my group to enter (for they had all left for our private moment).

They all waved hesitantly at Murtagh, as if afraid he would attack at any second. I guess it's only fair they're cautious I mean he _was_ the Dark King's name slave... But that's beside the point. He's a rider and actually a good man from what Arya tells me. Hoping to start up a conversation, I asked "So are you going to accompany us on the trip to Du Weldenvarden?" Raising an eyebrow, he asked "Was it not clear when I talked about us being the only humans?" I blushed, remembering, and nodded, embarrassed. Not one to give up, I asked "So how's Thorn? Is he enormous by now?" As if on cue, the great red dragon himself walked from the back of the cave, floor shaking under his heavy footsteps.

_'I am quite big, little one, but that is not how I would be had the Dark King not spurred my growth.'_ His voice was smooth and deep, but had a tint of sadness to it. Surprised that he was speaking to me at all, I said "Nice to meet you, Thorn." He nodded his great head and turned to the rest of the group. Nodding to himself, he sat lay down, leaving one startling red eye open to observe us.

**-TIME SKIP-**

After about fifteen minutes of awkward conversation with Murtagh, Arya and Firnen saved us and showed us to our rooms. Apparently, they magically alter the rooms to be the color of our dragons... Good thing I like gold... Speaking of my dragon, I realized she had not spoken or really moved at all while the meeting with Murtagh occured. Confused, as she usually liked me make herself known, I looked down and found she was sleeping. Hmm.. You really do get used to having a dragon laying in your arms. Shrugging, I found a small alcove, big enogh in case she grew overnight, for her to rest in. Finding a small but grand bed at the back of the cave, I slipped into that and fell asleep instantly, the long day having wore me out.

When I finally woke, I looked around, expecting my room's familiar walls. When it was not my still sleepy mind was forced to remember where I was. Yawning, I got up, stretched, and headed over to where I had laid her down to sleep. When she wasn't there, I panicked, looking around the great room, worried about all the trouble she could get herself into. Heading back to my bed, I was startled to see my dragon, at least twice her size, sitting on my bed. Scowling, I said "What the heck have you been doing there while I was searching for you?!" Sheepish, she ducked her head, crawled under my bed, and brought out a piece of paper tied to wood.

Picking it up, I detached the paper from the log and began to read aloud.

_"To Dawn and her dragon,  
_

_This wood is for your dragon, Dawn. Feed it to her in small chunks so she won't choke. Feed her only about three chunks today, and then three tonight with her dinner. When you are done, meet Murtagh in his and Thorn's room. They will take you, Mallory, Yahzwa, and your dragons down to the dining hall where we have been invited to breakfast with King Orik. Please be dressed in finer clothes. I'm not saying a dress, but something pleasant._

_With love,_

_Arya"_

Grumbling about the 'something pleasant' part, I sighed and walked to the closet next to the bed. Searching inside, I found a pair of dark blue leggings and a gold tunic. '_What is with these people insiting I match my dragon?_' Sighing, I pulled on the tunic and leggings and were pleased to see that they fit perfectly. Walking over to the mirror, I nodded in approval and looked over at my dragon. 'My dragon' just didn't work. Deciding she was a little older, and probably understood me better than I thought, I decided to ask Arya about some names of dragons and colors in the Ancient Language.

Walking out of my room, I gestured for my dragon to follow me and we made our way to the room next store housing Murtagh and Thorn.

* * *

**Well there it is, chapter 8. Hope you guys liked it and.. yeah lol. Not much to say down here this time :3**

**Leave me a review? I'd appreciate it! ^_^**

**R&R, cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm back with chapter 9. Um.. Not really much to say at all, lol, I just wanted to get chapter 9 out for you guys to read... Oh! Due to many people asking for chapters to be longer, I'm making this chapter as long as I possibly can ^_^**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: THE NAMES OF COLORS AND OTHER WORDS IN THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE ARE NOT EXACTLY HOW THEY ARE IN THE BOOKS. I HAVE TRANSLATED SOME IN LATIN AND SPANISH AND COMBINED THE TWO ALONG WITH THE ACTUAL ANCIENT LANGUAGE TO COME UP WITH THE WORDS. THIS WAS DONE SO I COULD ACHIEVE *Dawn's Dragon's Name* WITHOUT NAMING HER SOMETHING STUPID LOL. THANK YOU, AND NOW BACK TO THE THANK YOU'S XD**

**StarLightRaven: I think you'll like the name, and thanks ^_^**

**Brisingr5508: Im trying to make chapters as long as I can, but I usually stop at around 1,300-1,500. As for it only being Dawn's POV, it IS her story after all. When she gets to the new island of the dragons and meets a character I made then I may have one or two of that character's POV. Maybe a Mallory POV. Not really sure yet.**

**M.X.M World Traveler: lol! I want a monkey suit! Though I could just put my bro in a cage, he certainly acts like one!**

***sigh* this is always the boring part of this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places you recognize, nor do I own the Inheritance Cycle itself. That credit goes to Christopher Paolini, though I do own Dawn, her parents, Mallory, Yahzwa, Fern, their dragons, anything and anyone you don't recognize pretty much. ^_^**

**Finally, here it is, chapter nine. Dawn's POV of course.**

* * *

When we reached Murtagh and Thorn's room, I peaked inside and realized we were not the first to arrive. Mallory and Yahzwa were there with their dragons talking to Murtagh. The two little dragons were playing with Thorn who would chuckle a throaty laugh at what they would do here and there. Walking inside with my dragon beside me, I greeted Murtagh and everyone else. They all replied with a chorus of "Hello's" and "Greetings" before my dragon ran off to see what the other three dragons were doing. Before I knew it, my dragon had climbed up Thorn's leg and was making her way up his neck. She arrived at his head and reached her neck down over his so that their eyes met. She let out a small 'rawr!' and his head jerked in surprise. My dragon hung on, though, and we riders all laughed at the startled expression Thorn's face held.

Turning to Murtagh, I asked "Will Fern be joining us?" He shook his head and replied "She has lived here all her life, she is going alone, and will meet us outside the doors to the eating hall. Speaking of which we have wasted much time, we should be off!" With that, his eyes glazed over and I realized he was talking to Thorn. Reaching my mind out, less hesitantly than when I had first done it, I located my dragon's mind and sent her an image of her climbing down. She nodded and began her descent. When she reached Thorn's back, she jumped and spread her wings. To my surprise, she glided down and landed gracefully on the ground.

Mallory's red dragon was standing next to Thorn, looking up at him with a small smile. When I looked between the two of them, I could see the resemblance. They both had the same ruby scales, dark red eyes... Concentrating, I reached out for Thorn's mind and was surprised when I felt an icy dagger jerk into my mind. Eyes wide, I struggled to show him I was friendly and wouldn't hurt him. Thorn relaxed and immediately apologised.

_'Sorry, little one. Life under the Dark King's control has made my mind cautious. What did you need?' _Showing him an image of him and Mallory's dragon, I asked "_Is he your son_?" Thorn looked surprised that I figured it out but nodded his giant head. I grinned and nodded myself. He looked at my dragon and his eyes turned sad and regretful. Thinking I must have imagined it, I shook it off and followed the other riders (who had begun to leave) out of the room. Our dragons (minus Thorn for he had to fly) walked beside us as we descended the great stairs. When we got down, Murtagh took the lead and we all followed him. He led us through the.. I guess you could say main room of Farthen Dur. We walked through countless tunnels, turning so many time I lost track of where we were and how to get back. Finally, he we arrived at the end of a tunnel. Two great, golden doors barred our path. Next to a rather tall guard for his race was Fern. She was grinning and her dragon stood next to her.

When the guards saw all of us, they nodded to each other and pulled at the great doors. To my surprise, they swung open silently, with no creaks to show their age. Behind the doors sat a great, long table with a dwarf man at the end of it who I assumed was Orik. All around the chamber were lanterns that seemed to have no flames. Deciding to ask about them later, I followed Murtagh as he led us to the table. A few guards glared at Murtagh, but he seemed used to it and shrugged it off. When we reached King Orik, he stood, long beard flowing, and inclined his head. Clapping his hands, he said "It is good to see new dragons and riders. Expecially one of our own kind.." At his words, Fern blushed, turning her dark skin even darker.

King Orik laughed, eyes twinkling, and said "I have asked the cooks to prepare some meat for your dragons, as well. Thorn may stick his head through that (here he pointed to one VERY large window that, when looked through, had a rather large room behind it) if he so wishes. Guntera knows he needs the space. Worry not how he'll get there, there is a servant at the end of the tunnel to show him the way." Murtagh nodded, voicing his thanks, and told Thorn.

When Murtagh was done, King Orik spoke once again "I know your name of course, the infamous red rider Murtagh. (here Murtagh clamped his teeth together to keep from retorting) But," he said, looking at the rest of us, eyes landing on me. "I know not the rest of your names. Who might you three be?" I swallowed and looked at the other three riders. They all looked scared out of their minds to talk to King Orik so I stepped up and cleared my throat. "I am Dawn, this is Mallory, Yahzwa of the Urgralga, and Fern of your own race." I gestured at each of them when their names were spoken and looked at them for a moment. They each nodded their thanks and we all turned back to the dwarven king.

"You must be the brave one of the bunch." he commented. I flushed and he laughed. "I don't want you to fear you will do something wrong, Riders. We are all friends here. (He hesitated at the 'all' part) I don't want you to feel as if you must be on your guard and always reply in a respectful way. Sometimes I need putting in my place. You are riders, not peasants." Laughing to ease the seriousness of his words, he glanced towards the door in time to see Arya arriving. She greeted us all and came to stand next to Murtagh, glaring at any guard who had given him a dirty look. They all blushed and looked down. I don't blame them, her glare is still as terrifying as it was back then (or so Uncle Roran tells me)

"Firnen is heading down the corrider (Arya then gestured to a large window on the opposite side of where Thorn's head would appear) and will stick his head in that window. I hope this is okay?" she ended, directing the question to King Orik. He grinned and replied "Of course, Queen Arya. You know that." She smiled and nodded, gesturing to the table, where food sat, steaming and looking absolutely delicious. I unknowingly licked my lips at the sight of beacon, eggs, oatmeal, various fruits, and a couple pieces of meat I wasn't sure what the names were. Mallory saw and elbowed me. I blushed (I've been blushing quite a lot lately, havn't I?) and elbowed her back. We grinned at each other and sat down at the table. King Orik was at the had, Arya at his left, Murtagh at his right, me next to Murtagh, Mallory next to Arya, Yahzwa next to Mallory and Fern next to me. When we were seated, Firnen and Thorn arrived and poked their heads in. The younger dragons squeeked in delight and mine and Mallory's ran over to Thorn and sat by him while Yahzwa's and Fern's sat next to Firnen.

Turning to Mallory I asked "Did you know that Thorn is the sire of your dragon?" She nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I do, and so does everyone else at this table. Keep up, grandma!" We laughed and finally turned to King Orik. He took a bite of a piece of meat in front of him and declared "It is good and fine!" As if on cue, everyone began to pile mounds of food on their plate.

I took a small piece of each meat, a banana, an apple, a ton of beacon, and a glass of milk. Everyone else took pretty much the same with varying porportions and Thorn, Firnen, and all the hatchlings were given varying heaps of meat. I had to turn away from what Firnen and Thorn were given. They were given so much bloody meat it was enough to make one lose their appetite, and I've skinned deer and other animals for years! Digging into my meal, I was soon finished as was everyone else. Now, after thanking King Orik for the amazing breakfast, idle conversations struck up between us. Looking over at Arya, I asked "So, I was thinking, my dragon acts as if she understands me, and I'd like to have some suggestions for when she _does_ pick a name, could you tell me some suggestions on how, like, gold, and blue, and things like that are in the ancient language so I can list some off for her?"

Arya looked at me and nodded, grinning. "Gold would be either Kuldr or Kvey or even Oro, blue would be azul or azura, red would be fallas or rouge.. There was also Glaedr, a magnificant golden dragon. Um.. What else would you need?" She asked. I thought about it and asked "What would lightning be?" She looked confused but replied "Cae or Fulgur." I nodded and thanked her. Now that I had started that, the other three riders with unamed dragons also asked numerous questions.

I reached out with my mind to find my dragon done eating. I gently prodded her mind and she acnolaged me with a 'hi'. I rolled my eyes and relayed what I had learned from Arya back to her. She rolled Kvey, Cae, Azul and Azura around in her head. I mentally voiced some names I thought she might like._'How about... Azulcae or Azuracae?'_ She shook her golden head and sent her dissaproval. I thought for a moment before asking _'Orocae, Fallas, Kuldr Orokvey, Orozura, or.. um.. Caekvey?' _She huffed and shook her head no. Rethinking the last name, I hesitantly asked _'Kveycae?'_ My dragon thought for a moment before nodding her head eagerly. Kveycae. She was no longer 'my dragon, she, she, she, and she all the time. Kveycae had a name!

Thinking that it could be a mouthful, I asked _'Can I call you Kvey?' _She nodded again and I thought 'Not only have I found a name, but a nickname too!' Kveycae, gold lightning...

* * *

**Woooooo! I did it! Over two thousand words! One thousand more than usual! :D Not as long as some chapters people write, but pretty dang long for _me_. **

**Okay so I hope you like Kveycae's name. I personally love it. And as for where the lightning comes from, I honestly don't know. Lol, sorry! I just had an idea and I like it so that's what matters.**

**R&R, cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	10. Chapter 10

**hehe sorry that I couldn't post last night. My internet went out and the router was upstairs and it was really late at night so I had to go up there and fix it today :3 So, really sorry about that, my internet has been being weird lately so I'll just have to be careful and try to write a chapter early. I'm going to try to make this chapter two thousand words again or something close, so bear with me. **

**Thank you to...**

**AnamTa: Your review made my day. Absolutely one of the best reviews I have ever gotten from someone other than my friend (StarLightRaven)**

**Speaking of which... StarLightRaven: haha thanks ^_^ I'm very proud of my 2k words! :D I don't know how authors do it with every chapter though O_O My fingers are still cramped XD**

**Brisingr5508: Aww thanks ^_^ You really make the phrase 'Only need one word' True xD **

**So.. it's that time again... The time every author hates but know they have to put if they don't wanna get sued...**

**Disclaimer: I'd love to say I own characters such as Arya, Murtagh, Eragon, etc, and the Inheritance Cycle itself, but I don't, sadly. That credit goes to the amazing author known as Christopher Paolini, although I do own any characters and places (etc) you don't recognize such as Dawn, Kveycae, Yahzwa, Mallory, Fern, etc. **

**Now that****_ that_**** is over with, let the games begin! Joking, joking. On with chapter ten. Dawn's POV of course.**

* * *

As soon as I had named Kveycae, Mallory came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Turning, I saw her grinning like I had been the second I named my dragon. Well, we named her.. "I have come up with a name for my dragon." She stated. Grinning like a fool, I said "So did I. Meet Kveycae, or Kvey." My dragon lifted her head and stood up, walking gracefully over to where Mallory and I stood. Mallory waved hello to Kvey and she nodded in acknowledgement before sitting back down. Mallory decided to speak again and said proudly "Meet Fallanam, or Nam for short." As soon as his name was called, Fallanam walked up behind Mallory and sat down, looking stuffed. We both laughed until we noticed Yahzwa and his dragon approach us.

I felt bad when I looked upon the two. I had neglected to pay them much attention in recent events. Deciding that was not going to be the case anymore, I turned my full attention to him. "Um.. so I heard you guys named your dragons Kveycae and Fallanam, and I named my dragon too. Meet Nigrum, or Nig for short." Like with Fallanam, Nigrum appeared at his side, flicking his tail in greeting. Mallory and I waved back just as Fern walked over. 'Guess they're all old enough to pick their own names.' I thought to myself. I heard a soft voice scoff and realized it was Kvey. Trying to keep a blush from forming I turned my attention to Fern.

"So.. Guess all of our dragons have chosen their names. Mine dragon's name is Brunneis, or Brunn for short." We all nodded in acknowledgement and I finally spoke. "My dragon's name is Kveycae, or Kvey for short." Following my lead, Mallory stepped up and said "Fallanam is my dragon's name, or Nam for short." After her, Yahzwa stated that his dragon was named Nigrum, or Nig.

Fern nodded, taking in all of our dragon's names. Finally, Arya and Murtagh came over and greeted each of our dragons by name, having heard our conversation. When that was done, King Orik, came up behind us and shook our hands, stating that he was glad we could come. We all thanked him and assured the dwarf that we quite enjoyed ourselves. After several minutes of that we were out of the dining hall and into the main.. room.. expanse? Anyway, and we were all headed towards the training field with Murtagh and Arya.

"Now, it may seem early, but being a Rider isn't all glamor and fun. We are here for a reason: to keep the peace." Arya stated solemnly. I nodded as did the rest of my fellow riders. Murtagh spoke up next, grinning mischievously. "Today, I will teach you how to take care of a sword. We may not get to real sword manuevers until you are in Du Weldenvarden, but until you have your Rider sword, you will have to keep your sword sharp and well-cared for at all times. A rusty, dented sword is no use in a battle." I sighed but nodded my head once again.

'_Oh don't look so bored. You are finally learning to protect yourself_.' a voice that I immediately recognized as Kvey's sounded in my mind. I should really get used to this... Ah well. Shaking my head at her I replied '_You are truly an adult trapped in a hatchling's body._' Kvey huffed and glared daggers at me. I chuckled and turned my attention back to Murtagh.

"There are various swords on that table for the taking, choose one to train with for now. And don't choose one because it seems less rusty, they are all the same, just different sizes and styles." Yahzwa groaned and we all chuckled. Fern strode over to the table and without hesitation picked up a sword and swung it around a few times. Satisfied, she nodded her head and walked back over to us. Dang dwarves and their metal abilities... Trudging over to the table, I saw a dagger in the middle of the table and smirked. I took it off the table and stuffed it into my boot. Hey, always prepared! Then, I looked back at the table and decided on a black sword that seemed like it would fit. I swung it around like Fern had done and my arms instantly felt tired. Too heavy.

After trying out two more swords, I found a silver one that seemed to fit me well enough. It had rust all over the blade in random patches and some on the hilt. The tip of the blade was broken off and I sighed, taking it over to where Murtagh and Arya stood, holding a bag of something. When I reached them, I looked around and saw everyone else had picked a sword while I was in my own little world. Satisfied that their swords were in a similar condition as mine, I looked back in time to see Murtagh pull out a stone.

"This stone, called a whetstone, will turn your blade's sharpness back to its former glory. If you don't have a sharp sword-" he broke off, grinning as someone came into view behind us. "Then you might as well plop yourself down on the battlefield and sharpen it for it ain't gonna do any damage like that." The stranger finished. I raised an eyebrow at the sharpening while fighting part but didn't question him. "I'm Greg, and I'll tell you now, even Eragon had to sit through this. No shortcuts!" He desclared. We all groaned and our dragons snorted. Huffing, I picked up a whetstone from inside the bag and listened as Greg grilled us on the proper care of a sword for an hour. No joke._ Finally_, he seemed satisfied that we knew what to do and instructed us to pick up some solution for the rust on our swords. After a good half hour, all the rust was finally off of my sword and I felt like my hands were about to fall off.

Looking around, I saw that Fern, _of course_, was already done, but Yahzwa and Mallory were still at it. Shrugging, I got up, stretched, and headed over to where Greg was watching our work. I silently tapped his shoulder and, when he turned his head to look at me, handed my sword to him. Greg took it in his hands and looked it over, nodding when he saw all the rust was gone. "Go ahead and sharpen it" He instructed. Mentally sighing, I nodded and took the sword back, heading over to where my whetstone was laying. Picking it up, I proceeded to try and sharpen the edge of the blade. After a good hour, I had finally gotten it to sharpen enough that you could call it a point.

Glancing over at Yahzwa, Fern, and Mallory, I saw that Fern was done and Yahzwa and Mallory were almost done, each with their eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After another ten minutes, Yahzwa was done and in another five Mallory was too. We all stood and presented our blades to Greg, Murtagh, and Arya's studying eyes. They each nodded and we sighed in relief.

"Well done, all of you. You could never tell these blades had been in the state they were. I think you four have earned the write to explore Farthen Dur a little." I did a mini cheer as did Mallory and Yahzwa and we all looked around for our dragons. Closing my eyes, I sent out my mind and found Kvey watching a couple dwarves spar on the training field. I gestured for them to follow me and we found all of our dragons were watching the dwarves spar. One pair in paticular caught my eye. Two dwarves, each holding short swords, were in what seemed like a dance of blades. One would go for a stab to the leg and the other would block it, twirling around and going for a cut on the face. The other would dodge and swing at the other's feet. This went on for several minutes and neither of them landed a single blow. Finally, sweating, they both bowed to each other and stepped of the sparring field, laughing.

Shaking myself out of my trance, I felt my stomach growl. Everyone looked at me and I laughed. "Can we go get some lunch?" I asked. Grinning they all nodded and Fern led the way to the kitchen where all feast meals were prepared. When we got there, the head cook glanced at us once and told four other cooks to bring meat for the dragons. Looking at us, he asked what we wanted. "Um.. I'll have some chicken if you have any." Everyone else said similar except for Fern who asked for some animal's meat that I had never heard of. Shrugging, we all sat down at a table and ate our lunches, talking and laughing like old friends.

* * *

**Well, not two thousand but only 120 words away. I realize that you guys may not know how to pronounce their names so here's how:**

**Dawn's Dragon: K-vey-ki (say the I) or K-vey for short.**

**Mallory's Dragon: Fah-la-nam or Nam for short.**

**Yahzwa's Dragon: Nig-rum or Nig for short. (Don't say I in Nig.)**

**Fern's Dragon: Brew-nn-ese or Brew-nn for short.**

**So, hope you like their names, I think they fit the dragons. :3**

**R&R, cya!**

**-Leopardsky**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so, so sorry for not updating in a while but writer's block can do that to a story D: Just when I'm at my highest point, BAM! Writer's block D: I really, really wish I could have updated sooner but the chapter would have been, well, crappy! And I am NOT going to make any chapter of this story crappy unless I can help it so I refused to post a chapter until I was sure it was good. Now.. for some good news!**

**Because this chapter took so long to put out, I have decided to post not one, but two chapters today! So.. hehe hope that helps.**

**As you all may or may not know, summer is winding down. Which, sadly, means I cannot hope to even try to post every day. As an addition, I have field hockey for two hours after school from seven to nine on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. So I am going to try and make one day a week to update. Wednesday is now this stories new best friend! So, again, sorry about the wait :3**

**ONE LAST THING! Lol, sorry :3 I realized that you all don't know what Dawn actually looks like, so I'm going to put it down below XD Sorry that it took 11 chapters :3**

**Okay, so now for the review answers.**

**Brinsingr5508: Um.. I don't really see where Murtagh stealing Zar'roc fits in with the last chapter... I thought Greg WAS that guy D: I'll have to go back and change it to Fredrick... And all the dragons have nicknames because, face it, they ARE kind of like pets at that age. And almost every dragon has a nickname, it's a sign of affection. I hope your space key is fixed soon, by the way :)**

**M.X.M World Traveler: Nope, sadly a monkey suit doesn't fit in... D: Hmm... If this were to be a comedy story I would SO make one of the elves change their bodies to look like a monkey! :D I may have to make a story like that XD**

**StarLightRaven: Thanks, I thought you guys might need them. And thank you again! I will admit... most DO mean whatever the dragon's color is XD But Kveycae's is unique and a combination sooooo... lawl.**

**Anyway, I feel like this story needs to pick up just a little. I mean I've described her life hour by hour from a certain point. Come to think of it, I haven't skipped any days so I'll have to do that. I don't want to get into a habit of it, but just a little is enough :)**

**One thing left..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you may recognize, nor any towns or villages, etc. All that credit goes to a wonderful author named Christopher Paolini, but I do own anyone and anything you don't recognize such as Dawn, Kveycae, Fern, Yahzwa, Brunneis, Mallory, etc. ^_^ **

**And no, on with the next chapter! Dawn's point of view of course!**

* * *

After that day, the four of us became nearly inseperable. We explored Farthen Dur and Fern showed us her secret spot in one of the tunnels. We saw Az Swelden Rak Anhuin, a used-to-be banished dwarven clan now thriving without their old leader, celebrating with dances, food, and music. They had looked at us with respect, now, instead of the hatred they were told to have had towards us riders.

Over the course of the week, Kveycae and the other three dragons had grown. Kvey was nearly up to my shoulders, and we had a strong mental bond set up. We were never really apart, always had our minds connected somewhat. Because of that, the range in with I could hear her grew and grew. She had become increasingly smarter and used large words that took me a while to understand. When I asked Murtagh about it, he shrugged and just said they're not beasts. Big help.. not...

Today was the last day of our stay in Farthen Dur, and although Fern said she would miss her home, she said the adventure that awaits us is worth it. I worried for her, though. Fern had a little brother who was ill, and I could tell she would miss him.

I finally ended my musings and got out of bed, heading towards the closet. I grabbed a golden tunic and dark blue pants (They never really gave me any colors other than what was on my dragon, but that was okay, her colors are wonderful.) and headed to the washroom. Dwarves had learned to direct water through a fine, polished rock with a few holes in it to let water out. This led to a wonderful invention: the shower. I took full advantage of this every day and cleaned myself up. Drying off, I put on my selected clothes and slipped into my leather hunting boots that everyone wished I would get rid of.

Heading back into the main chamber, I woke up Kveycae and we headed next door to Murtagh's room, as had become our habit. When we finally got there, we found everyone already there, as had become their habit. I shrugged and walked up next to them, causing a few murmured hello's. I greeted them back before turning to Murtagh and asking "When are we leaving?"

"We shall be leaving around two o'clock in the afternoon, so I suggest you each pack a bag of clothes and valuables. Just make sure not to pack a bag of rocks (here he looked at Fern, much to our amusement) and Firnen and Thorn can carry it. Arya and I have decided on who shall ride with whom, so Dawn, Mallory, you two will be riding with Thorn and I along with your dragons. Fern, Yahzwa, you and your dragons shall be riding with Arya. Meet us back in this room at around one thirty and we will pack up and leave from there." He announced, turning away and beginning to pack his own bag. We took that as our cue and headed back to our own rooms.

I looked around my room in Farthen Dur, which I had become fond of, and tried to decide what to pack. We would most likely be given some clothes when we arrived in Du Weldenvarden with the elves, but I would need about two and a half weeks worth of clothes to get me there. Deciding to pack some clothes from home first, I went with a few soft, every day tunics in blue, red, and orange. Over that I packed pants of the same material and color over them, along with a few pairs of stronger black pants. After that I packed my dark green and black hunting outfit and turned the closet in the back of the room. I took a few golden tunics, as they were quite a nice material, and the dark blue and dark red pants.

Finally deeming that I had enough clothing, I picked out my own traveling outfit. A gold tunic, of course, with dark blue pants that fit tight enough to not hang loose and catch something but loose enough so that my legs didn't feel like I was cutting off blood. I then pulled on my soft hunting boots and looked in the mirror on the back wall and scanned my five foot nine height. I had pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail, showing the natural blonde highlights from days in the sun. My tan skin went well with the outfit I was wearing, and the gold fabric seemed to compliment it all the more. My dark blue eyes looked back at me with a calculating gaze, and I grinned, showing off my well-kept teeth. Being Roran's niece did have its benefits.

Nodding in approval, I set off to find my 'valuables'. I clasped on my, see the irony, thin golden bracelet on my right wrist and looked around for my bow. When I couldn't find it, I sighed and looked over to Kveycae for help. She grinned her toothy grin and sniffed the air. Walking over to under my bed, she stuck one of her front paws under and dragged it, along with my quiver, out. I thanked her through our minds and packed the items on top of my clothes. I then pulled my dagger from under my pillow and slipped it into my boot. Can't be too careful on long journeys like these.

Finally done packing, I looked over at Kvey and asked her if she wanted me to pack anything for her. Shaking her head, she gestured to the clock and I looked over at it, cursing under my breath when I saw the time. It was noon already, which didn't leave much time to see the sights of Farthen Dur one last time. Deciding to go out on my own, as we had enough tours to be able to memorize the city, I headed out with only Kvey.

We reached the training field and I said my goodbye to Fredrick, the man who had trained us. He claimed he was sad to see me go, but lectured me, again, to keep the sword I would be equipped with free of rust and sharper than a steak knife. I grinned and promised him I would, before walking off to head to the kitchen. There I grabbed some lunch before heading back to my room. When I got there, I saw it was already one twenty-five and decided to just head over. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Murtagh's room, grinning as I noticed I was the first to arrive.

Murtagh just shook his head and took my bag from me. Settling it in one of Thorn's enormous saddlebags, I looked at Thorn, noticing a problem. "How will Fallanam and Kvey both fit on Thorn?" Thorn turned his giant head towards me, and laughed. '_Little one, Nam and Kvey will not be riding on me, they will be flying._' I replied with an 'oh' and tried to imagine Kvey flying. It seemed like just a week ago she was small and fragile! Wait, she was. Dragons grow faster. While I was debating, Arya and Firnen flew into the room, and Mallory, Yahzwa, Fern, and their fairly large dragons followed on foot. All four of the younger dragons were excited for their first flight, and I could not help but join in their merriment. Kvey would finally be able to fly!

"Are we all ready?" Arya asked, finished with putting Yahzwa and Fern's bags into Firnen's saddlebags. We all nodded and headed over to the dragon we would be riding on. Murtagh, despite out complaints, lifted us onto Thorn like we weighted nothing more than a child. We shared an exasperated glance before turning to face the front. Kvey, Nam, Brunn, and Nigrum were to fly behind Thorn and in front of Firnen so they could ride the drafts and Firnen would be able to tell when they needed a break. Deciding Kvey would be safe enough, I gave my 'yes' when I was asked if I was ready to depart and Murtagh nodded, telling Thorn.

With that, were were off, and heading into the blue skies, over forests, rivers, and lakes.

* * *

**Again, sorry about the wait but chapter two will be coming out right after this! Promise! Hope you guys don't think I rushed anything, but I like how I didn't put every single say spent in Farthen Dur into detail. That would have made this story progress much slower and I don't think any of us want that.**

**So, Du Weldenvarden is where the elves are located, for any of you that didn't know. Be prepared: poor Arya is going to be bombarded XD BUT, you will also meet a new character :D *hint hint* **

**Over two thousand words, and I still have one more chapter to go, sorry fingers!**

**R&R, peace!**

**-Leopardsky**


	12. Chapter 12

**I told you the chapter was coming out right after it :P bet you people didn't believe me. I don't have any people to thank review wise, so I'll just put this:**

**Thank you to everyone who has read my humble story this far. Thank you even more to the people who have reviewed it, and thanks a bunch to the amazing people who have followed and even favorited Dawn. Love you guys!**

**Now... just this boring thing left before the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, nor do I own any characters and places you may recognize. I do own Dawn, Kvey, Mallory, Fallanam, Yahzwa, Fern, Nigrum, Brunn, etc. I also own a few other characters but if I mentioned them all.. let's just say this would be a very long disclaimer!**

**Now, on to the story! Dawn's point of view of course. **

**P.S to StarLightRaven: Before you ask, the elves in this story are not short people in stalkings XD No, they're absolutely kick-butt beings that are really OP (over-powered.) I mean come on, speed, strength, eyesight, hearing, and magic? Way op.. XD**

**Okay, NOW on to the next chapter! **

**R&R**

* * *

Since it was the four younger dragon's first time flying, we had to stop several times in the span of an hour for them to rest their strained wings. Each beat seemed to be a struggle for Kvey the first hour, but well into the second hour she was looping through the sky, much to Firnen and Thorn's dismay. Following her lead, the three others looped around the two larger dragons until Thorn snorted fire at them, causing them to go back in line, heads down. I shook my head at their childish games, but, at Kvey's insistence, looked down myself.

Below me, a forest stretched out with rivers, lakes, streams, and animals were placed throughout the forest. Animals hunting, grazing, sleeping, teaching their young.

I hadn't realized how much I missed the wild.

Shaking the thought off, I looked back up to the sky. We were now at cloud level, and I could reach my hand out to touch them, moisture pooling at the tips of my fingers. I laughed and showed Mallory, who stuck her hand out too. Behind us, two streaks resembling our fingers were in the clouds, making us laugh even louder. As were were doing that, Kvey, Nam, and the others were diving through the clouds, ecstatic. Again, the older dragons snorted and they flew back into line.

* * *

We flew much of the day, finally landing for good at around nine-thirty at night. The two older dragons looked like they could carry on, but the other four looked so physically exhausted it was a wonder they had made it this far. I walked over to Kvey and led her to a stream where she washed off the sweat that had accumulated around her scales. She sat a little longer than was needed before finally heaving herself out of the river and walking back to camp. I followed, avoiding the large drops of water that fell from her back and off her tail.

She had really grown up in the past week, physically and mentally. She knew an even larger expanse of words, and was taller than me by several feet, and longer by double the length of her tail. And in the last week, our bond had grown. I came to recognize her as my best friend and me hers. We both couldn't wait for her to be old enough for me to fly on her back.

As we arrived at camp, a fire had been started, meat for the dragons been brought, plants for Arya, and cooked meat for the rest of us had been set out. Arya cast a spell to keep the bugs away, praise the gods, and we all settled in for the night, each of us riders kept warm under our dragon's wings.

When morning came, we packed up our belongings and hopped on to Thorn and Firnen. Kvey, well rested, flew into the sky with renewed vigor, pleading with Thorn for us to go faster. Thorn snorted but complied, and soon we were zooming even faster through the skies, the world below a blur to my eyes. After several more hours, Murtagh announced we were a fourth of the way there. I mentally groaned but nodded my head. Grinning at my response, he claimed "We should be there in only half a week, if our pace continues and our will holds strong." This time, I cheered out loud as did Mallory.

To pass the time, I talked to Kvey, and occasionally one of the other dragons. Once, Mallory and I communicated through our minds but we both decided we would only do so when necessary. It was odd hearing the every thought of someone other than yourself and, in my case, your dragon. Finally, after what seemed like days, but was really only twelve or thirteen hours, we once again landed for the night. This time, though, the dragons were to hunt as were Murtagh and I. The others were to gather edible plants and set up the camp.

So, as the others set camp and searched for berries and such, Murtagh and I set out to find a couple of deer. Seeing a track, I knelt and traced the edge, deciding it was a limping buck's hooves. Signaling to Murtagh to be quiet, I ducked under branches and through leaves, taking care not to make a sound. Finally, I found the herd and, as was their nature, the limping buck was in the center along with a doe with something stuck in her hooves. I nodded to Murtagh and we through a stick at a tree on the other end. The whole herd, being skittish in nature, panicked and headed for us. I threw a branch on the tree next to us and they turned to the right, giving us the perfect shot. I went for the buck, bringing him down with one arrow. Finally, not noticing any of their kind were gone in their panic, the herd passed and I was free to retrieve my game.

Looking over, I noticed Murtagh was also successful, and watching me with a curious gaze. "What?" I finally asked. He shrugged and replied "It is not often a human lady hunts, much less fires an arrow with such precision." I blushed and gave my own shrug, picking up the buck, much to my own insistance when Murtagh offered, and carried it back to camp.

Ignorant men.

* * *

**haha I love the end :D Girl Power! So that's the two chapters for today and I am worn out! Hockey practice, getting ready for two tournaments, and all around my fingers are now even more cramped. Well, it was worth it! I really like these two chapters, even if this one began as a filler. So... yeah :D**

**Wait wait, I forgot to add, I have nothing against men altogether, k? I wasn't trying to make you guyz sound really bad, but I thought it was a funny joke, okay? Don't take it personal as you guys that are reading my story are awesome for having an incredible taste in books xD**

**R&R, peace out!**

**-Leopardsky**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well apparently I am now only allowed the computer for thirty minutes, so I am going to try and write this over the course of a few days and post on Wednsday. So, here we go! Forgive me if I make any spelling mistakes, I am typing this on my phone which is never good. **

**StarLightRaven: haha thanks and they are, a bit haha.**

**JessicaRavenGlade: Thanks so much! Your review absolutely made my day! I still have a huge grin on my face lol!**

**Shurt'ugal77: Thanks, good to know! And thanks again for the follow and fav!**

**You guys are amazing! Officially the best reviewers I have ever had :D And now.. one thing left.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, nor do I own any characters you may recognize. However, I DO own anyone you don't recognize such as Dawn, Kveycae, Mallory, Nam, etc, etc. Haha and now, on to the chapter!**

**Dawn's point of view, of course!**

* * *

When we arrived back at camp, which I was glad to see was actually set, I set the buck down by the fire and sat down on a log, searching through my boot for my hunting knife. When I felt the smooth hilt, I pulled it out and set to work. Over the course of the next ten minutes, each and every one of the guys offered to do the dirty work for me, except Murtagh. He had learned his lesson.

When I was finally done, I consented and allowed Arya to cook, allowing me to stand and stretch my aching back. Finally done, I walked over and sat on the ground next to Kvey and yawned, exausted. She smiled a toothy grin and lifted her wing, allowing me to crawl under. Too soon, though, a claw was tapping on my arm and I woke up and groaned, but stood. '_The food is done, little one._' I turned my head to face her and replied '_Thank you, Kvey. Have you eaten?_' Kveycae nodded a yes and nudged me with her snout to go. I rolled my eyes but consented.

Sitting before me, was a feast I thought impossible out in the wild. There was plenty of deer, a huge wooden bowl of salad, numerous berries, and a ton of other plants. I grinned, grabbing a wooden plate and put a large piece of deer meat, a small bit of salad, and a few strawberries.

Satisfied that I would be well fed, I retreated back to a log near Kvey and dug in, realizing how hungry I was. I ate everything on my plate, excluding a rotten looking strawberry. When I was done, I leaned back against Kvey's foreleg and sighed, feeling stuffed.

Arya suddenly stood up, causing everyone's attention to go to her. "As you all know, we shall be arriving in my home city, Ellesmera, very soon. I recognize these woods from my travels carrying the great dragon Saphira's egg." Looking back at Firnen, who was grinning his toothy grin, she smiled and turned back to us.

"We have been traveling far faster than I thought possible, and we will arrive at the borders of the great elvin capital around noon the day after next." Mallory, Yahzwa, Fern, and I all cheered while our dragons, Arya, and Murtagh laughed at our childish behavior.

"That said," Arya began again, once again turning our attention to her. "We should get an early start tomorrow so we may arrive even earlier." We all nodded and retreated to our respective dragons, turning in for the night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX TIME SKIP XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_I was standing in a clearing, a figure standing in front of me. I recognized him as a man, and, as I realized this, he spoke. "Child, I have a job for you..." The man began. I tilted my head, like I had seen Arya do many times and wondered who this strange man was. _

_"Oh poor child, you must not know who I am. Do they not teach you children your history anymore? Such a shame you are not taught the way you'd be back in my day."_

_Now, I was even more confused. But I was not stupid, I had pieced together that he must've been alive during the first Golden Age. _

_"What do you want with me?" I inquired. He laughed, a cold, dead laugh. "You shall find out soon enough, child. You shall find out soon enough. But first, I'd like you to get a glimpse of what I will do if you don't obey me, when the time comes." _

_The strange man gestured behind him, and for the first time, my eyes went wide as I saw what lay behind him. _

_There, laying in a great golden heap, was Kvey. _

_And she wasn't alive. _

* * *

Hehe so... I hope you like the chapter. Again, forgive me for the million mistakes stinking spell check caused. Hope you appreciate my extreme effort to get this out to you, even if it is almost nine. I considered waiting for tomorrow when I could type on the computer, but I knew I had to try to keep a schedule.

So, you guys got a first glimpse at the trouble Dawn is going to be put through. I felt REALLY bad about 'killing' her *cough cough* but what better way to blackmail a Rider than through their dragon? Admit it, there isn't :P

So, sorry about the short chapter, but I'll probably edit it later. So, until next week!

R&R, peace out!

-Leopardsky

P.S: yes, autocorrect, I DO know how to spell my own username -_-


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry, guys! With school starting up and everything that's happened with it my inspiration just flew out the window. But, I'm back, and I'm going to try REALLY hard to make this chapter NOT suck, okay? I hope I can do leh cliffle justice.. *sigh* sorry, again, guys. You know it's bad when someone reviews 'Where are you?!' **

**So, thank you to...**

**StarLightRaven: lol bro sorry, but I HAD to end it there. I just had to lol!**

**JessicaRavenGlade: hehe you don't know how close you are, my friend.**

**Brisingr5508: perfectly fine, perfectly fine. I don't mind that your not reviewing every chapter. Heck, I don't review every chapter to every story I read, lol!**

**Shur'tugal77: awww thanks :3**

**Dee Dee: *scratches neck* yeah, sorry... :3 And, for the record, it's 'dudet' or however you spell it lol.**

**AnamTa: lol glad you like my lil plot line :D Thanks for the luck, I certainly need it. **

**Snowowl: I believe you saw wrong, my friend. I described Kveycae as gold, with red and blue streaks of scales. Violet.. no. Just no, lol. I'm not a girly girl, so my OC's dragon won't be either LOL.**

**Writer0906: thank you!**

**elwarugmans: First, sorry if I spelled your name wrong.. It's kinda hard to :3 And, I dont really know what you mean by 'Really it up' :3 Did you mean Rallie? Hm.. Mystery.. Anyway, thanks for leh review!**

**And the many wonderful people who have followed and favorited this story :) You guys have given me so much more support than I thought this story would ever get. Love you guys!**

**Alright, now this thing left:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, nor do I own any characters or places you may recognize. All that credit goes to a wonderful and creative author named Christopher Paolini. Instead, I own any character you don't recognize such as Dawn, Kvey, Mallory, 'Nam, etc ^_^**

**Okay, now on to the story! Dawn's point of view of course! Oh, and forgive me if breakfast is weird... I don't know what they really ate. It's not like they can just have bacon and eggs whenever they want... :/ And, one more thing, I know you all are probably expecting an awesome action packed chapter, but I actually hate this one. Absolutely hate it. I'll probably go back and rewrite it later...**

**Oh! One more thing. I say 'leh' a lot, but no, I'm not British or Italian or anything. Plain 'ol American, but I like accents lol.**

* * *

I screamed and jerked awake, looking around frantically. When I realized I was still under the cover of Kvey's wing, I panicked that she had really died during that dream and screamed even louder. '_What's wrong little one_?' Kvey asked, her sleapiness evident. I hugged her foreleg and replied '_Really bad dream..._' She seemed to realize I didn't want to talk about it and let the subject go.

'_Sorry for waking you_' I said in her mind, sheepish. She gave the equivalent of a mental shrug and replied '_It's almost time for us to wake, anyway. How about we fix the others some breakfast while we have some spare time?_' I nodded and tapped her wing, which she opened reluctantly. Grabbing my bow, which I had convientally set next to me, I went out and shot another deer, this time a smaller doe. Once I had skinned and cooked it, I went out and searched for berries, satisfied when I had filled up a medium sized bowl. We still had some letuce leftover so I made Arya a salad in a rather large bowl and set out plates for everyone else. I kept the fire going and yawned, the restless night having gotten to me.

Finally, after ten more minutes, the others began to wake up. Arya got up and looked around, surprised that she was not the first one up. After her was Murtagh, then Mallory, Fern, and finally Yahzwa. The dragons followed their riders in the same pattern. We all ate in near silence, only occasionally speaking a few words to someone else. Finally done, we all packed up and mounted our selected dragons to head back into the sky.

And I couldn't help but think that I wanted to ride Kvey..

"Hey, Murtagh?!" I called over the wind. He looked back at me and gave me a questioning look and I proceeded. "How long does it usually take for dragon to be able to support their Rider?" He looked surprised for a moment before replying "Thorn was forced by Galbatorix to grow faster, but Saphira was said to have grown strong enough in about a month. She was built more for speed, though, so it could take a dragon built for strength a shorter time." I nodded and went back to my thoughts.

I wonder if Kvey was 'built' for speed or strength? She always acts tough, but I don't really think she is going to be a super strong dragon or whatever. Looking over at her, she was looping through the sky, looking more graceful than I had thought humanly possible.

'_That is because I am not human, little one._' Kvey spoke softly in my mind, amused. I grinned and replied '_Wouldn't have it any other way!_' We continued with our silent conversation with a while before Thorn dipped a little bit in the air, and Murtagh looked over his side. "We are nearing the Elven Forest!" He shouted past to me. My eyes went wide, surprised. "I thought we were not going to see it for a few more days?" He shrugged and replied "Seems the dragons were eager to get here, though I cannot blame them."

I grinned and looked past Thorn's sides and saw great green trees rising up above the trees, taller than any tree around Carvahall. "Why are they so large?" I called back to Arya. She pointed to her tongue and I took it as some spell. Shrugging, I nodded back to her and turned to watch the forest approach.

"We must land now, Thorn is weary, and we must follow the river to Ellesmera, which means we shall be canoeing!" Murtagh exclaimed. I grinned, as I had never been canoeing before, and watched as all six dragons descended, a group of people, no _elves_, becoming larger by the second. And when we finally landed, they surrounded Thorn and Firnen, each bowing. We all climbed down from our respective dragons and Mallory, Yahzwa, Fern, and I began to bow back, but one elf shook his head. "You are a rider, m'lady, it is not necassary." So, I gave a little nod in respect, as did my fellow young riders, and we followed the elves, who had gestured for us to follow them.

So, we followed the group of elves through the forest, the dragons stepping carefully behind us. To pass the time, I chatted with Kvey, hoping we could get to wherever we were going. I was anxious to do something, having flown many hours straight.

Soon after, though, we came to a river where the elves had three canoes tied up. "Three to a canoe, Riders, two of you and an elf to steer. If you wouldn't mind, you may have to help propel us through." We all nodded and Mallory and I climbed into the canoe along with an elven woman with silver hair. "So... What's your name?" I asked her. She scoffed and turned around, grabbing an oar. "Grab an oar." Was all she said back.

So, Mallory and I (both looking very confused as to why she hated us) grabbed an oar and began to help the elf woman. When we were behind the rest of the group, she huffed and tried to propel us faster, seeming eager to get away from us. So, both Mallory and I sighed and tried to keep on course throughout her frantic paddling.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I have homework to do, two projects to finish, and STILL get to field hockey practice. I'll update as soon as possible, promise. My schedule is really hectic right now, but I'm hoping it will die down.**

**R&R, cya :/**

**-Leopardsky**


End file.
